Preocupación
by Naohara Levy
Summary: Desde que tienen "eso" Byakuya se preocupa de más.


Cuando Renji llega, Byakuya aún está acomodando los objetos de su escritorio, normalmente lo hace más tarde, pero hoy debe hacerlo temprano porque tiene un asunto qué solucionar. El pelirojo llega a la oficina y espera al pie de la puerta. Observa a Byakuya terminar, mientras se pregunta; por qué lo mandó llamar sí faltaban un par de horas para terminar el trabajo.

**_-Vamos a salir, Taichou?-_** cuestiona, Byakuya no contesta, está ocupado metiendo cosas en los cajones. Renji bufa y vuelve a la espera. Transcurren 20 minutos, el noble parece terminar, se gira hacía la puerta y ve al teniente sentado en el piso con la espalda apoyada en ella.

_**-Renji..-**_ el superior llama y el aludido se levanta rápidamente limpiándose las ropas.

_**-Sí, Taichou?-**_ le responde.

**-Te ha faltado informarme algo, ¿no es así?-** la voz es tranquila, pero aún así llena de temor a Renji, porque sabe que si hay algo y es exactamente a lo que el pelinegro se refiere, aunque desde su perspectiva las cosas no fueran tan graves.

_**-Taichou, yo..-**_ no completa la frase, porque Byakuya lo interrumpe.

_**-No se qué motivos tienes para ocultarlo, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder.-**_

_**-No quería preocuparlo. La verdad es que..- **_y de nuevo fue interrumpido.

_**-Es peor enterarse de pronto.-**_

Renji calla, Byakuya está enojado y no puede discutirle. Es de las personas que cuando se enfadan, nadie puede sacarlas de ahí.

El Capitán le da la espalda, tiene los puños cerrados fuertemente, respira hondo en cada vez. Entonces se calma. Renji sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Se acerca a él lentamente, comprobando terreno. Byakuya tiene la mirada fija en el frente. Sólo cuando su teniente le abraza, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el calor del abrazo. Da la vuelta y se hunde en el pecho contrario. No quiere que Renji vea su expresión de "niño haciendo berrinche" y éste tampoco busca verla porque sabe que sólo hará que se enfade más. Están así unos minutos, al final Byakuya se relaja y se aleja. Renji le sonríe.

-Cierra la puerta.- ordena, sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero Renji capta más que tres simples palabras.

El pelirojo regresa lento a la puerta, hace que el pestillo resuene, utiliza shunpo y un segundo después tiene a Byakuya recostado sobre el escritorio.

En esos momentos (por increíble que parezca) Byakuya no da guerra, se porta hermoso y sumiso. No es que sea inexperto, pero simplemente le resulta más fácil dejarse.. tener el control en todo lo demás le deja exhausto. Renji agradece eso, porque puede hacer cuanto quiera con él.

Independientemente de las actitudes, en condición física ninguno de los dos es delicado. Renji es un 'perro del Rukongai' y Byakuya ha librado demasiadas batallas. El dolor del acto y las incomodidades de los días siguientes no son nada comparadas con tener abierto el estómago o haberse roto un brazo.

Por eso son inmediatos, apenas se dan unos cortos besos y comienzan a deshacerse de las ropas.. o la mitad de ellas. Están ansiosos. Byakuya aprueba hacerlo rápido y Renji le quita el hakama.

El noble abre las piernas, el sirviente sonríe de satisfacción por una vista que nadie jamás tendrá el placer de ver.. porque el orgullo del otro no le hace entrar en confianza con alguien más y Rukia es su hermana.

Apenas un poco de saliva se resbala cerca de la cerrada entrada del Kuchiki y los dedos del teniente la esparcen, pero sólo en el exterior. El hakama del dominante se desliza por las extremidades y entonces aparece aquello que les dará placer. Byakuya tiembla un poco cuando siente la punta rozarle y cierra los ojos ante la incomodidad, porque ya ha empezado a penetrarlo.

Entra, en el mismo movimiento vuelve y se desliza dentro una vez más, ahora con más fuerza que la primera vez. Aumenta su movimiento gradualmente. Ambos sudan, Byakuya gime de forma apenas audible.

Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, por ello se contienen. Renji gruñe cuando su fuerza flaquea, Byakuya es delgado pero aún así pesa y sus piernas son bastante largas. Sale de él, le jala para que se ponga de pié, de inmediato le gira dejándole con el pecho pegado al escritorio. Entra nuevamente. A Byakuya no le gusta de esa forma, pero comprende lo que sucede, así que no pelea.

Renji, siendo diferente, disfruta hacerlo así. Le agrada ver la espalda medianamente estrecha y perfecta (aunque cubierta por el haori) de Byakuya y sus largos cabellos deslizándose por ella.

Están así, por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin se cansan y terminan. El palpitar en el interior hace que Byakuya se corra y sus espasmos hacen que Renji también lo haga.

Tienen más atenciones posteriores que previas. Se besan mientras Renji acaricia las caderas de Byakuya, pensando que quizás tenga un poco de cólicos. Sí, es esa clase de amante preocupado. En el medio de todo, el pelinegro sonríe.. es de esas sonrisas marca 'Kuchiki Byakuya' de las que casi no hay registros.

Todo finaliza en un abrazo..

No, en realidad no. Renji tiene que decirle algo a Byakuya.

_**-La verdad es que.. mi nombre aparece en el registro de las misiones pero no quiero ir, así que les he cambiado el turno a los oficiales del escuadrón 11. No iré al mundo humano mañana, por eso no se lo dije, Taichou.-**_

Y después de que lo dice, el noble le da una bofetada, le hecha del despacho y lo manda a trabajar durante toda la noche por el tiempo perdido y una sentencia extra por sus estupideces..

..no le permite ponerse el hakama.

Byakuya está enojado nuevamente por muchas cosas. Ha sido cegado por su preocupación, porque las misiones en el mundo humano son peligrosas, siempre surge algo peligroso de la nada y.. su teniente se ha aprovechado de él.. Renji era un idiota salvaje mentiroso.. Renji.. Renji..

* * *

Gracias por leer! Quizás le faltan muchas cosas, pero es algo que se me ocurrió de pronto.. mi Byakuya no es OCC! Los que leen el manga deben saber que es un shinigami lleno de sentimientos y temores! (y los que no, ahora lo saben)


End file.
